


I Might Be Crazy

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom is hit hard by his feelings for Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Be Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



_To be a Shepherd is to keep a level head,_ Chrom thought, staring up at the ceiling as he folded his hands behind his head. _Which means I'm not being much of a Shepherd at the moment, am I?_ He sighed. Everything that had happened in Plegia had allowed him to keep his mind busy, to allow grief to brick up his other emotions as he handled the aftermath, but he had reached the point of emerging from behind that grief, and the same issue that had stared him in the face in the days before the invasion returned to stand before him again. _No matter what I do, it all comes back to Olivia, doesn't it?_

It made no sense to him. He had a number of female companions among the Shepherds, and he regarded them all as equal comrades in arms, and many of them had also become his friends, but Olivia ... had been different. From the beginning. Chrom considered himself a realist, and he did not believe in love at first sight as a general rule, but Olivia ... had been _different_. And that had made him react like a boy who had never seen a woman before in his life, at least to his understanding. He managed to keep up appearances, but, on the inside, he was all confusion.

_And that's not what I need to be right now,_ he admitted to himself, not for the first time. Duty and country always came first, especially in times of crisis. _But I can't get her out of my head, either. When I look at her, it's always like I'm seeing her for the first time. It's not ... attraction. Not really. It's something else altogether. I've never felt anything like it_. Not that he was not attracted to her. He was. But it was almost like he stepped outside himself when she was in his presence, like he wanted to shout in his own ear and tell himself not to be foolish around, but he was incapable of listening at all.

_Then I need to handle this_. He furrowed his brow, as if he could stare through his ceiling and find his answers on the other side. _I need to talk to her. I need to_ tell _her. And that's going to be difficult, but it's something that's got to be done. I can't just sit here besotted all day long, not with so many other things to do_. He felt selfish. A little. _No, handling what's in my heart isn't selfish. I've got to tame it, got to get it in order. Then, I can get my mind on all the tasks at hand_. Assuming he was not too busy holding Olivia. Because he wanted to do that – that, and more, if he was going to be honest.

Chrom rose from his bed. _Today's the day. If I can put my feelings into words, that'll be that. I'll lay it all on the table, as a man must_. He almost thought he could sense Frederick nodding his approval. _Or, really, as any decent human being must. I'll talk to her. I'll tell her. If she feels the same way, we'll rebuild Ylisse together. If she doesn't, we'll move on_. That thought put a dull ache in his chest. _I really and truly hope she does, though. It just ... wouldn't be right if she didn't_. She had every right to refuse, of course, but he hoped that she would not. More than hoped, truth be told.

_No one said love had to be easy,_ he thought as he straightened his clothes, _and that's one thing that'll never change_. He paused. _Love, then. I love her. ... What a thought_. And he took one long, deep breath before opening his door to face his destiny.

**END**.

**Author's Note:**

> And only one week to go until Fire Emblem Fates!


End file.
